An IchiNell Fanfiction
by Azure Zangetsu
Summary: A/U Like the title, an Ichi-Nell. Ichigo is beaten, Nell is in her adult form again, and Nnoitra is still trying to kill them. What will happen? Lemons of course! It may be short, but hey, it's worth the read. Thanks to the few fans I have for reading!
1. First Timers

A/N: Yeah, I know this sucks, but I haven't found another Nell-Ichi exclusive without it being a harem

_A/N: Yeah, I know this sucks, but I haven't found another Nell-Ichi exclusive without it being a harem. And don't get me wrong, I LOVE harems, but this pairing seemed more alluring than most of the others. No flames please and I hope to find more Nell-Ichi fanfics one day, maybe a doujinshi too…_

Ichigo Kurosaki lay in Nell's arms on the floor of Las Noches as Nnoitra laughed maniacally at him as he coughed up blood and Nell was almost in tears. The strawberry-headed teen glared daggers at the number five arrancar, but could say nothing. He had no power left to fight him with. Grimmjaw had been almost too much for him. Only Orihime's encouragement had given him enough power to beat the sexta espada. But now, he didn't even have his hollow mask to bring up, and his bankai wasn't worth anything at all in a fight here. He cursed in his head, hating his weakness. He hated himself for being weak. He hated his inability to protect his friends and loved ones, even his failure to protect his own mother! He wanted to fight this arrancar, even give it a go without his hollow mask. Ichigo had to try _something_. Anything would do, just so long as he fought. He tried to stand, but every laceration on his body bled twice as badly and he slumped back down into Nell's arms, where she gently cradled him.

"You friggin' idiot! Haha! You thought that you could beat me? Stupid moron! I'm invincible!" Nnoitra slashed the ground, a huge black wave streaming towards Nell and Ichigo. The arrancar held her hand out and braced herself for impact. Ichigo turned away, his head now in Nell's chest. But he couldn't think about that now, because there was a huge wave of raitsu heading for him. Nell took a deep breath and the wave hit her hand. She slid back on her knees, still holding it. She held, but the floor wasn't so lucky. It buckled under its own weight, bits and pieces of it began to crumble and fall into the darkness below. The sand over the actual stone floor began to pour into the crack and holes made by the crumbling foundation. Nnoitra began to laugh hysterically.

"How about another one"' he roared with delight as another wave soared just above the ground towards them again. Orihime squeaked with terror, but Tesla kept her still, restraining her with relative ease. Nell blocked the raitsu again, and was unharmed for a second time. Once again, the floor crumbled. But this time, huge chunks of it fell, including one piece right under Nell and Ichigo. The teen didn't know what was happening at first, but soon found himself falling through the air towards a black abyss. He reached up, trying to grab anything at all. But all his hands felt, was falling sand. All he could get in his grip was fine-grained sand and dust. He roared in anger, raitsu flashing to an extraordinarily high level, blowing apart parts of the floor, which was now a ceiling above him. More of it crumbled, falling down even further into the blackness. Ichigo finally fell into the darkness himself, hitting his head on something hard and he blacked out, his raitsu falling to an almost untraceable level.

Nnoitra grinned widely and walked over to the gaping sand-filling hole where Nell and that vizard brat had fallen into the blackness of the first level in Las Noches. He stood at the edge, staring down into the black below. Had he overdone it? Had he used too much power on that one?

"Nah," he told himself. It was just another stupid idiot trying to prove himself like Grimmjaw. Nnoitra turned to Orihime, a malicious grin on his face as he shouldered his weapon.

"See? Nobody could've survived that fall, not even Aizen-sama. They're gone now. I can't even sense their raitsu," Nnoitra stated as he walked away, letting the room settle into silence. Orihime fell to her knees and cried, tears pouring out of her auburn eyes. Tesla picked her up and carried her away, following his master. Nnoitra grinned with maddening delight as he hummed to himself. Two birds with one stone! He'd gotten rid of that damned kid and Nell, that stupid fuckin' pitying screw-up. He chuckled to himself. What a way to go, being crushed to death by the very place she had protected for almost two millennia. He felt better somehow. Maybe Aizen-sama would give him the number four seat ahead of Ulquiorra, that would be great. Then he'd show that stuck up faggot who was the top dog around here. Stupid bastard…

Ichigo groaned as he opened his eyes, darkness surrounding him everywhere. He put his hand down to prop himself up, but the surface was not what he had expected. It was _soft_, and it felt _squishy_? What was this, another trick? He squeezed the strange surface, not getting any hostile response. He sat up, feeling immediately that whatever he was laying on was warm. He moved his hand back, but the strange surface only got softer. He turned around and prodded around in front of him. Directly in front of his face was extremely soft and cushiony. He grabbed it and whatever it was, _moaned_. He immediately drew back and searched the dark floor for Zangetsu, but it was nowhere to be found. Suddenly, a pale green light filtered into the room and Ichigo looked back to what he had felt earlier. He gazed upon Nell Tu Odershvank, her chest barely contained by the torn upper half of her little robe. The rest of her…_private_ places were barely covered up as well. She stared at him with a look he had only seen Orihime with in her gaze. As soon as he registered that it was Nell that he was feeling, his mind gave him rather naughty images and his inner hollow laughed hysterically. _Ya know ya want her kingy. Ya know this deep down, but yer too damn modest to admit it._

"Hollow," Ichigo growled low in a threatening tone. The hollow retreated quickly back into the depths of Ichigo's mind, creating more dirty thoughts for the teen. Nell simply stared at Ichigo, a smile forming on her face.

"Ichigo? Are you alright? Your face looks red." Ichigo knew that it was. He was blushing as red as a tomato. Not only had he just touched one of Nell's rather large…_assets_, she was very scantily clad and everything looked like it could fall off at any moment if she even moved. She smiled a little and then looked back up to the ceiling about two hundred feet above them.

"Crap…" Ichigo murmured as he saw the ceiling.

"It doesn't look like we'll be getting out that way, does it Ichigo?" The teen sank to his knees and leaned forward, his forehead touching a piece of the stonework from above. Nell was instantly at his side, picking him up to make sure he was okay. She looked into his eyes, horrified with what she saw. Ichigo…was crying? She saw two dark streaks running down his face to his chin. She could see the immense sadness in his eyes, all of the pain and misery in his soul. It was much too strange for Nell. For all the time she'd see him, she had never once seen him unsure or sad in the least. Yes, she had seen him frustrated and angry at times, but never sad. She had also never seen him cry either. The invincible image of _her_ Ichigo was shattered then and there. Now, his eyes revealed a more real person to her, one that bled and felt like everyone else. She saw someone who needed someone to protect him too.

"I'm sorry Nell." Ichigo wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in the crook of her neck, crying silent tears. She stroked his orange hair and sighed.

"For what? Sometimes you need to let things take their course Ichigo. Sometimes you have to stop protecting everyone else and start protecting yourself. You have all this strength, and you never use any of it for you." Ichigo tightened his grip around her and Nell moved her hand to the small of his back. Ichigo couldn't control himself, not anymore. Everything that had happened within the past year was getting to him, every failure eating away at him to make his tears flow. Nell sighed, knowing that this wasn't getting anywhere. So she took more drastic measures to get him out of his gloomy mood. Her hand moved further down to him bum, and she gave it a hard squeeze. Ichigo immediately felt the contact and it sent a jolt through his entire body. He snapped to life, head shooting up from Nell's shoulder and blush appearing again with an even deeper shade of red.

"Nell! What was that for!?" Ichigo yelled. Dust fell from the holes in the ceiling. Nell giggled and put her finger to her lips.

"They might find us if we're not careful. That got you to stop crying didn't it?"

"Yeah, but you could have done that some other way. God, that's something I'd expect from Matsum-" Nell quickly cut Ichigo's rant off with a kiss as she pressed her lips tightly to his, thrusting her tongue into his mouth. Ichigo's eyes went wide and his entire body froze. Nell wrapped her arms gently around his waist and pulled his kimono open. She threw his outfit aside, leaving only the many bandages around his chest and his hamaka. It was then that Ichigo regained thought and began to resist. He broke their kiss by turning his head away. Nell giggled and whispered into his ear.

"Ichigo, I know that you're so modest around women and feel uncomfortable when they're dressed immodestly. That kiss told me everything I need to know." Nell scrunched her shoulders together and the top half of her garments fell from her body, revealing her large chest and smooth shoulders. She blushed a little and Ichigo backed away, but Nell grabbed the rim of his hamaka. Ichigo couldn't take his eyes off of her breasts. They were big, perfectly rounded and soft as he had felt them before on accident. It wasn't his fault he was staring.

"Ichigo, I'm not dressed immodestly." The teen stuttered as he responded, his mind continuously feeding him dirty thoughts about Nell.

"Y-yes you a-are N-Nell," he answered nervously. Nell smiled gently and slipped out of what was left on her body. She looked back into his eyes again.

"Now I'm not," she replied rather cheerfully. Ichigo was getting annoyed, his eyes never able to leave her chest.

"Yes, but now you're not dressed at all!"

"So?" Nell was confused. She had just solved the problem about being immodestly dressed around him. What could possibly have gone wrong?

"Being naked is even worse!"

"Why?" Alright, now this was just getting silly. He was a teenager, or at least he looked like one anyway. If she remembered correctly, this was the phase in Ichigo's life where he was supposed to get the urges to want this kind of stuff to happen. Wasn't it every boy's fantasy to have a naked, big-chested woman in front of him willing to do whatever he wanted her to do? Or was she just losing her mind? Either way, something was definitely wrong here.

"Ichigo…are…are you gay?"

"AM I WHAT!!"I Ichigo roared at the top of his lungs. Nell pressed her lips to his just to shut him up. God! Sometimes he could have a head as empty as Pesche or Dondaka-kun! _Bawabawa is a smart worm thingy though_, Nell thought. (And so do I) But right now she had other things to worry about, like the possibility that the man she wanted didn't want her in return.

"So, if you're not gay then why do you keep saying no? I want you to relax Ichigo, to have someone heal your hurt instead of rubbing dirt on it. Nell kissed him again, trying for a response. If he didn't get it this time, she'd have to grab him somewhere else, somewhere more personal. But low and behold, Ichigo finally responded, slowly leaning in to the kiss and wrapping his arms around Nell's bare and slim waist. _SUCCESS_ was the only thing going through Nell's mind right now as she leaned back against a fallen chunk of ceiling from up above. Ichigo was raging inside. He had never felt anything like this before. His heart pounded in his chest, butterflies in his stomach. He usually got then feeling when he was fighting. How could he get it now? He didn't care anymore, not now at least. He had a completely naked Nell in front of him, just begging him to take her. Ichigo was wary for a moment.

This wasn't like one of Yoruichi's tricks or Matsumoto's teasing. This was really Nell wanting _him_, Ichigo Kurosaki from Karakura Town. He grinned, filling with confidence as he ran his hands over every dip and curve on Nell's form. He broke their kiss, a thin string of saliva running between them. Ichigo had no idea haw he was going to do the next part. All he had to go on was what he had seen in Keigo's porno magazines. He decided to try something he'd seen in one of those, even though it made him blush even more deeply. Ichigo leaned in again, kissing Nell's neck and leaving a wet spot where he did. He blew on it, causing Nell to shiver with pleasure. Ichigo felt a great tension in his hamaka, but ignored it for now. For now, Nell was his main focus, not himself. The teen trailed kissed down Nell's neck, nipping at her collarbone to bring forth more gentle moaning from her lush pink lips. He moved further down, noticing something very odd.

"Nell?" he asked. She nodded.

"Where is your hollow hole?" Nell knocked on her hollow mask twice and let her arm fall back down to her side. Ichigo nodded, and continued to move further downward. He reached her left nipple, pinching it with his forefinger and his thumb. Nell's knees gave out and Ichigo caught her and lowered his mouth to it, licking the very lip of her erect nipple. She squealed with delight and Ichigo latched his mouth onto it, sucking gently. He set Nell back against the now warm stone and she breathed erratically. It was new for her. She couldn't remember experiencing sexual pleasure before. In fact, even in her human life she didn't remember having sex, so she must be a virgin. She let Ichigo do what he wanted, sucking a gently nibbling at her tender flesh. When he thought he was finished, he moved to the other one, Nell moaning with every bit as much pleasure as before. Ichigo was done after a few more seconds, his mouth releasing Nell's chest back to her control. But the busty arrancar wasn't done, no way! Ichigo looked at her, seeking permission to go further, but she shook her head and in the blink of an eye Ichigo was up against the stone, _Nell_ against _him_.

"How modest, pleasing me before yourself. That deserves a little bit extra Ichigo," she purred seductively with a smirk on her lips. She quickly did away with his bandages and untied his hamaka. She let it fall to the ground and Ichigo kicked it away. Nell was none too happy to find what she wanted covered up by a pair of dark blue boxers.

"Nell, are you sure y-" Nell put a finger to his lips, silencing him for the moment.

"This won't do. You're making every attempt to be modest Ichigo. You need to know when to give up and let a woman take control," Nell mused, sinking to her knees. Ichigo couldn't watch as Nell gripped the edges of his boxers and ripped them in half, discarding either half to the floor. Ichigo was rather surprised. She could have just asked him to take them o-

"Nmmmph," Ichigo contained his loud moan as he felt something very warm and very wet engulf his rock-hard length. Every muscle on his body tightened as he felt something else, something soft around his shaft. He looked down and saw what almost sent him over the edge. Nell had him in her mouth, all the way down to the hilt. That was warm and wet, her tongue. She also had her breasts against him, her hands holding them in place. Soft, that was them. Wait, why was Ichigo being analytical now? He was getting a blowjob and tittyfucking someone who had a Matsumoto-class chest. Instantly, all of his thoughts were drowned then and there as Nell's head began to move back and forth. Ichigo's breath hitched as Nell's head bobbed up and down, giving him unimaginable pleasure. He let out a deep throaty moan and Nell too her mouth from him, her breasts still moving in the vertical motion.

"You like it? I'm not really sure how to do this correctly. I've only seen a few humans do this while I was out getting hollow souls."

"You were spying on them ahh!" Nell looked at bit annoyed at the thought of 'spying' on someone.

"I was _not_ spying on them. I just happened to see them while they were doing this."

"That still doesn't make up for your incon-" Ichigo let out another low moan as Nell licked him from shaft to head. She giggled and stared back up at Ichigo with an innocent look in her eyes. Ichigo threw his head back as she took him into her mouth again, gently sucking on the head. Ichigo exploded into her. He plastered his seed all over the inside of her mouth and she gulped it down quickly, a thin strand of it running down the side of her mouth. She smiled, swallowing whatever else she still had in her mouth. Ichigo panted softly, trying to regain control of his body. His hips bucked reflexively to Nell's menstruations. He saw stars, his vision blurred for the moment. God he wanted more than this. His body took control of his actions, yanking Nell up to him. She looked back down to his still-throbbing erection, gasping softly. Ichigo grinned and put her back to the stone. He held her hands above her head.

"So bold Ichigo," she mused. He blushed lightly, but said nothing. He positioned his hips to hers, bringing his longing gaze to hers, awaiting permission. Nell smiled gently and bucked her hips forward. Ichigo couldn't take the wait any longer, driving himself down to the hilt. Nell squeezed him so tightly in her arms that he could feel his body bending.

"Ichi! Too…too deep! Wait a second!" Nell rasped hoarsely. Ichigo let her get settled, both of them breathing heavily. Nell wiped the bit of seed left on her chin away and quickly began shifting her hips. He squirmed a bit and then looked back into Ichigo's lustful eyes.

"Now?" he asked impatiently. Nell squeezed her legs together and Ichigo closed his eyes tightly, enormous pressure on him.

"Do that again and I'll do worse," she retorted. She let her legs get settled and then nodded slowly. Ichigo withdrew very gently, moving his hips away from hers. Ichigo put his hands on Nell's hips and smiled. He pushed back in, this time slower and more gently than before. He didn't want to hurt Nell again. Ichigo began at a slow rhythm, pushing in and out to Nell's liking. She seemed to be enjoying this just as much as him, long legs stretched out and deep moans escaping her throat. Ichigo couldn't help but quicken his pace and increase the force. He slid in and out of Nell's tight and wet sex with ease, hips clashing with hers as they were brought together again and again. This feeling was so good! He couldn't stop himself from going faster and faster, going at it harder and harder. As he did, Nell slowly wrapped her legs around his waist, locking him to her. Ichigo felt like he was about to melt into Nell. He couldn't find any words to describe the feeling of pleasure he was getting, now pounding into Nell with every hard thrust.

But his muscles were under some strain and he was getting tired, sweat glistening on both of their bodies. He knew that if he didn't finish up fast then he wouldn't have the strength to finish. Nell simply continued to moan, completely satisfied with what Ichigo was doing. The teen decided to go all out. He placed his hands on her thighs, smooth and soft. Ichigo pulled her hips to his as he thrust, driving deeper into Nell's body. She squeezed him, smashing her huge chest to his flat one. Ichigo rested his head on her shoulder, sweat dripping down onto her. He gave it his all, trying to make Nell cum too, trying to make her pleased. Damn! She had too much endurance for her own good. Ichigo kept on, leg muscles burning with exhausting pain. But he still went at it. He knew he was going to be sore after this, but as nature dictates, pleasure overrides pain and he soon forgot about it. He felt something inside of his body pulse, his entire body getting this strange feeling. He knew what it was, and he knew that he was about to finish. Nell too looked about done, eyes glazed over and legs even tighter around his waist.

Ichigo thrust hard a few more times before he knew what his limit was. He pulled back, leaving only his head it. Nell whimpered at the loss of what pleased her, and Ichigo smirked. He slammed back into her with all the force he had left in his body, cumming as hard as his body possibly could. Nell did she same, her body reaching the level of its endurance.

"Nell!"

"Ichigo!" A massive wave of raitsu lashed out in every direction, black and green melding together. It could be felt all throughout Hueco Mundo, by every arrancar, Quincy, Shinigami, and human. Ichigo emptied his seed into her, leaning to her for support. They both gasped for air, their bodies in dire need of a break. Ichigo kissed up Nell's neck and reached her jaw line. He still panted, tired and about to drop to his knees. He was holding them both up on overworked legs.

Even so, Ichigo couldn't help but grin at this sight. Nell stared at him, still with Orihime's look in her eyes. He chuckled to himself, what a great time. Not only had he managed to get his first kiss, get his first blowjob, _and_ lose his virginity; it was with Nell. She had the body of a goddess, and Ichigo couldn't find any way to not feel pleased. Nell brought her legs down from his waist and managed to catch her breath. Ichigo put one hand against the stone behind her and slid one hand up to her breast.

Aizen sat on his throne and sipped at his tea, which was now mostly on his clothes instead of in his teacup. The massive wave of raitsu that had just blown everything in this room into the air subsided and he smiled slightly. Everyone here had gotten to see a very pleasing view of what was under Halibel's…loincloth? Aizen sighed, setting down his tea as Gin managed to get his clothes back in order.

"It was tha kid Aizen," he said. Aizen shot him a piercing glare.

"I know that Gin. But for now we'll let them have their fun. It seems that you didn't do a very good job Nnoitra," Aizen said to no one in particular. But everyone knew that it was directed mostly towards the number five arrancar.

"That bitch, stupid punk! I'll tear their heads off!" Nnoitra growled, his weapon shouldered once again. Halibel grabbed him by the shoulder.

"You were given no such orders." Her voice was calm, but still commanding.

"As I said Nnoitra. We'll let them have their fun for now. Just make sure you do your job properly next time."

"Yes Aizen," Nnoitra answered half-heartedly. He sulked in his stone chair, arms folded over his chest. Aizen sipped at his tea again. _This could finally get interesting_, he thought to himself.

"Ready for round two?" Ichigo asked as if he hadn't been doing anything important for the past twenty minutes.

"Maybe we could take it a bit slower this time?" Nell suggested as she gave him a peck on the lips.

"That's not like you Nell. You were more willing than that twenty minutes ago."

"It's not like you to be bold Ichigo. But I'm sure things could be interesting this time around." Nell lifted her legs and wrapped them around Ichigo's waist once again. Ichigo felt reenergized, as did Nell. Ichigo took a deep breath and grinned even more widely. This was going to be great!

_A/N: If I get five more reviews, I'll make this a multi chapter story. If not, I'll keep it how it is. Thank you to those who did review.  
_


	2. Death of the Number Five

_A/N: Alright, I don't know where this is supposed to go and this chapter's probably gonna suck. Sorry it took so long. But whatever, read and review._

Ichigo Kurosaki saw the sweat dropping off of his body, several drops at a time. He looked at Nell, positioned between his legs and swallowing the eighth load of seed she's aroused from Ichigo today. It had been three and a half hours since Ichigo had seen her completely naked. He counted up from the beginning. One through three had been great, every detail still vivid in the teen's mind. But four through eight were almost a blur. He didn't know what had happened, but for now his body was much too tired for him to continue any farther. Nell on the other hand was still ready to go, her eyes mischievous and still gleaming with lust. Ichigo waved his weary arms to signal that he was through.

"I…I can't go any more Nell. I'm wiped out. Please…no more," he panted breathlessly. Nell slipped into his lap and grinned with her tan eyes staring into his brown ones.

"For now, I'll carry you. We still have to rescue your friend from Nnoitra," she said happily. She handed Ichigo his clothes. She looked at hers, not even adequate for her now. She sighed, putting on _Ichigo's_ coat. _(I don't know what the thing he wears over his uniform is, so blame Wikipedia)_ He hastily threw on his clothes and Nell tightened the sash on what she wore. She stuck her fingers through the holes that adorned the garment and smiled at Ichigo.

"Give that back," Ichigo warned, holding his arm out. Nell shook her head.

"And you would have me naked in Las Noches. I think not! This is mine until you can find me some clothes that fit," she retorted. Ichigo waved her away and stood up, knees shaking from exhaustion. He realized that he could barely stand, entire body burning with anguish. Well, this was the price he paid for going too long nonstop. Ichigo sat back down and breathed heavily, body getting used to relaxation once again. Wow, that had taken a lot out of him. Now he knew why his dad had always told him not to bring a girl home while his sisters were at the house. Sexy was noisy. Ichigo couldn't help but smile as he thought about how his dad was too damn right about this kind of stuff. It almost made Ichigo sorry for kicking him in the head every time he had mentioned the subject.

He looked up at the bright hole in the ceiling. Come to think of it, there was no sand falling through anymore. He tried to stand again, falling back down to the stone. He groaned, realizing that Nell really was going to have to carry him. Nell leaned down and grabbed him by the sash and threw his still sweaty form over her shoulder. It was now that Ichigo was noticing that Nell was perfectly fine. Even though she had been sweating, she had enough energy left to carry him. How was this? How was she not tired? Ichigo scowled at the ground. That was it, he had been doing all the work. She had just sat back and let him use all of his strength.

"Just you wait until we rescue your Hime. I bet she'll have a nice surprise for you when you see her!" Nell exclaimed happily. She walked down the eerie green corridor. Ichigo had no strength left to do anything with, so he closed his eyes and got what rest he could for the time being.

It was about an hour later that Ichigo realized that he had dozed off, and that there was loud crashing all around him. He immediately felt around for Zangetsu. He gripped his sword as he found it and jumped to his feet, almost dropping back down to his knees. Damn…

"Ichi! You're awake!" Nell exclaimed. Ichigo felt a pair of slender arms wrap around his waist and a large chest press against his back. He looked around for anyone trying to kill them. All he found was a room with white clothes strewn about the room. Nell was now dressed in arrancar garments, the top of which was rather tight on her chest. She grinned pulling Ichigo back and laying him out flat on the ground. She straddled his hips, cracking her knuckles.

"Nell! We need to go! What if someone were to find us? I can't even stand." Nell put a finger to his lips and narrowed her eyes.

"Just wait a minute. You're so impatient Ichi." Nell leaned down and put her forehead to his, her tan eyes glazing over instantly.

"Nell, we really have to get going," Ichigo insisted, trying to pull himself out from under her. She wagged her finger back and forth.

"Not so fast. You have to do something for me Ichi. I just carried you for over an hour. Give me something in return," she purred. Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"What do you want?"

"I want a massage!" she exclaimed, rolling off of him. It was now that Ichigo noticed that they were on a large bed. Nell took off her white shirt and laid out before him on her stomach. She moved her shoulders a little.

"Alright, I'll do this one thing for you," Ichigo reluctantly said, dragging himself over to her. The only way he saw that he could do this was if he straddled her hips, but that caused complications…He discarded his dirty thoughts again and got to where he needed to. Ichigo began to massage Nell's shoulders, taut with tension. She moaned as he relaxed her, soothing her sore muscles. Ichigo's ears took these moans and made his mind think other, naughtier, things about the busty arrancar. He was so drawn to what he was doing, that he missed the entry of another arrancar into the room.

"Stupid fuckin' kid!" the arrancar roared at the top of his lungs, throwing his massive dual-crescent weapon at the teen. It hit Ichigo head on and smashed him through the wall. Immediately, Ichigo tried to stand, but failed. He cursed out loud before lifting Zangetsu to fight. At least he could go out with some dignity. There would be no surrender from a Kurosaki, not in a million years! But before the arrancar could strike again, Nell stood between them, her eyes full of hate and fury.

"I acknowledge you as a warrior. If your only reason for fighting, is to kill Ichigo, then I shall slay you," she said angrily. Instantly there was a blade in her right hand and she swung it, sheathe flying through the air and sticking into the wall, mere inches from Ichigo's head. The teen looked on in wonder. He knew that she was an arrancar, but he was completely oblivious to the fact that she had a zanpakuto! Nell raised the sword high above her head and smiled grimly.

"Elucidar Gamuza!" _(Declare Chamois)_ Before Ichigo could tell what happened, Nell had transformed like Grimmjaw, although this one was much, _much_ different. Nell had transformed into a centaur with green fur and armor on her human torso. Her hands were encased in glove-like armor pieces and her zanpakuto was now a huge double sided orange lance that glowed, tendrils of raitsu flaring on the ends like bright orange flames. (_A/N: I'll explain the color variation later.)_ Nnoitra grinned and cracked his neck.

"So you still have a little steam left do ya? I'll take you out with the kid then!" Nell reared her arm back and honed in on her target. This was going to be a one shot thing. She didn't want to mess up this time, not for him. Ichigo was in trouble if she didn't kill Nnoitra now. This was her only choice, her last option.

"Lanze Anaranjado!" _(Orange Lance)_ she roared, throwing the spear with blinding speed. Nnoitra raised his weapon to block, but Ichigo's eyes went wide as the two crescent blades shattered into a million tiny shards and the huge lance continued onwards. Gamuza spun like a whirlwind, orange raitsu swirling around the end facing its target. It struck the arrancar, stopping as it drilled through his uniform and to his skin. He laughed maniacally.

"This the best you got bitch!?" he asked. Nell smirked. Gamuza still spun, now with fire leaping forward and focusing on the point of impact. Nnoitra reached for the lance to stop it, but his hands couldn't grip it. Fire leapt up his arms and made his skin black. He yelped in pain. Nell stretched her arm out and Gamuza slowly buried itself in Nnorita's chest. This time he roared with anguish.

"Stupid bitch! Do you know who I am?" Blood began streaming down the side of his mouth.

"Martillo del Carnero!" _(Hammer of the Ram)_ Gamuza suddenly let out a massive green blast of energy and sank into Nnoitra's chest, piercing him though. He was blown back through the air and hit the wall, Gamuza running through the wall and pinning him in place. The arrancar coughed up blood and smiled grimly.

"You think you got us beat? Aizen, that bastard, could kill you right now if he wanted to." Nell cracked her neck.

"I wish I could have had a better fight with you. But when the hammer falls, you lose," she said gleefully and Nnoitra coughed again. Nell had pierced him right through the heart, the entire left side of his chest with a lance sticking out of it. Nell looked back at Ichigo and grinned.

"Now how about that massage?" she asked, Gamuza ripping free from Nnoitra's body and returning to her hand. She closed her eyes and a huge cloud of smoke appeared. When it was swept away, Nell was back in her adult form and with all of her clothes on, the ones that she had when she still lived in Las Noches. Nell sheathed her zanpakuto and picked Ichigo up from where he sat in the rubble. Ichigo was amazed. He didn't want to know how it would feel to fight against that kind of force. When the hammer fell, it fell damn hard!

Aizen sat in his throne and sipped at his third cup of tea today. This particular raitsu release had been much more interesting than the others. Although it was not strong enough to blow things out of place, like Halibel's clothes for example, it was still very powerful. It even marked out Ulquiorra's level, making it at least a level four espada release. He set his teacup down and rested his chin on his fist. So far he'd lost five, six, eight, and nine. He realized that he would soon lose ten, seven, and four to the green raitsu arrancar. But the Kurosaki boy was another story. Aizen had felt some of his raitsu with that last release, especially when when Nnoitra had pushed his raitsu to the limits.

It was odd to the arrancar leader, for someone to worry him. But this was one of those times. He wasn't really worried about Kurosaki coming to rescue Orihime from Las Noches, really, he wasn't. It was just that at his full potential, Kurosaki was more powerful than even Aizen himself. Maybe Aizen could turn Kurosaki against his shinigami friends by using Orihime as leverage? That was an interesting thought….Aizen immediately glared at Gin.

"Stop doing that Gin. My thoughts are not to be confused with yours," Aizen stated. Gin's grin widened, even though Aizen had previously doubted that it was even possible.

"It's only a suggestion Aizen-sama. If ya don't want that kid ta kill us all, then use her," he stated bluntly. Aizen considered it for a moment before answering.

"If worse comes to worst, we'll use her, but for now, let's speak shall we? Let us continue our plan to obtain the King's Key." Everyone present sat down and turned to Aizen. He sighed deeply, pinching the bridge of his nose. If that arrancar with Kurosaki could open up a gargantuan, then his entire plan might fail. But now to look on the bright side. At least no one important had died so far as of now. Nnoitra had been more of a hindrance than an asset, and he had disobeyed orders. It was his own fault that he was dead.

"Stark, Halibel, and Barragan with come with me to Karakura Town. Ulquiorra, stay here and fend off Kurosaki for a while. The rest of you, do whatever you want." They all nodded and prepared for battle. Stark yawned noisily and propped his feet up on the table. Lilinette kicked him in the head.

"Don't act so lazy you moron!" she yelled. Aizen smiled. Everything was going according to plan. Soon he would have his King's Key and have absolute power.

Ichigo finished with Nell's massage and she looked back up at him.

"You want nothing in return? No, favors of any kind, not even a little feel?" she asked. Ichigo shook his head, too tired to answer. It had been a few days since he'd slept. He was too tired to do anything else. Nell smiled and pulled him down to the bed, snuggling up to him. Ichigo felt her exposed chest against him and blushed a light shade of red. He covered them with his cloak _(I still don't know what else to call it)_ and snaked an arm around her hips. She giggled and kissed his cheek.

"Goodnight Ichigo," she said, resting her head against his shoulders.

"Goodnight," he replied, soon giving in to the exhaustion and letting sleep overtake him. Though in his dreams, there was a certain hollow that wanted to retell every little detail of Ichigo's first sexual experience. The teen was in for a world of trouble when he got home, because in the human world, Hichigo could manifest into actual existence without Ichigo's body being the mediator between worlds.

_A/N: It's 7:50 in the morning. It iterally took me all night to scrounge up ideas for this chapter. Please, no flames. Ideas are welcome, just keep everything in check with what I have now and I'll continue. Once again, I hope to find more Ichi-Nell fanfics one day, maybe a doujinshi too…_

_Warning: I will not continue without reviews._


	3. Hollows Get Their Fun

A/N: Okay, I'll try at a chapter three

_A/N: Okay, I'll try at a chapter three. Once again, I got no idea where this is going to go, so stay with me here. Ideas are always welcome and please, no flames. Okay, let's see how this one turns out. Read and review! I think you'll like the very end._

Ichigo woke up and yawned, stretching his arms out to his sides. He felt something warm on his chest and opened his eyes groggily. He blinked a few times before reaching up to rub the sleep out of his eyes. His left arm reached his eye, but his right one was caught on something. He turned over and his head hit something soft. It took him a little while to understand that his head was now buried in the valley between Nell's breasts. And the noise he was hearing was her heartbeat, which was getting faster.

"Oh Ichi! You're ready to do it again!" she exclaimed, tearing Ichigo's coat from his body and untying the sash for his hamaka. Ichigo was still groggy, and therefore had no way of putting up an effective defense against this kind of action. He tried to get away, rolling away from her, but Nell grabbed the back of his hamaka and pulled him back with one hand, her other hand snaking around his waist.

"Nell! We have to get going!"

"We have all day Ichigo! What's your hurry?" Ichigo grabbed the edge of the bed and dragged himself away from the very horny arrancar. Nell shook her head and pounced on him, knocking both of them to the floor. She eagerly disposed of Ichigo's clothes down to his boxers, and they were soon going to be taken from him too. Ichigo couldn't deny that he was aroused. Tented boxers gave proof that he wanted to do this already. Nell giggled as she stripped her arrancar garments off to let her voluptuous curves sway freely back and forth with her slim body. God! Ichigo was too aroused for his own good. Nell sat with her knees together and an innocent look in her eyes again. Ichigo's erection begged for her attention.

"Nell, we really have to get going." Ichigo was getting annoyed as Nell continued to pout like a child.

"Please Ichigo. You won't regret this, I promise. Please do this for me," she whined innocently. Her eyes welled up with tears, and Ichigo could barely resist the ever-present temptation that she gave him. He knew that she would do anything at the slight whim, and he knew that he could take advantage of her for as long as he wanted. But this wasn't what he wanted. On the other hand, Ichigo couldn't do anything about this. Nell practically had him pinned to the wall, her chest already against his and her face inches from his.

"Alright, but only this once. And we get going _right_ after we finish, alright?"

"Alright!" Nell pressed her full lips to Ichigo's and he leaned into it, slipping his tongue into her mouth. Nell grabbed his boxers and tore them in half, again. Ichigo couldn't tell how they had gotten back on his body, let alone figure out how they were there in the first place. Hadn't Nell destroyed them already? Ichigo had no time to think as she stroked his throbbing arousal. He felt his erection pulse painfully and deepened their kiss, his entire tongue in her mouth now. Nell did the same, exploring his mouth with her own tongue.

Ichigo was very pleased to find her wanting this, but he was a little guilty. He loved Orihime too, and it was going to be difficult explaining this to her. She was so innocent, and this…this might crush her. He didn't want that to happen, but the dye was cast already, no going back now. Arousal overturned guilt and Ichigo grabbed Nell's breasts, squeezing the soft and firm flesh. Nell moaned into their kiss and Ichigo's hips bucked against his will. It was getting hard to resist the urge to overturn self-control and completely fuck Nell into next week, but he could still manage. He was a Kurosaki after all, and that had to count for something.

Nell put a hand on Ichigo's chest and pushed back lightly, breaking their kiss. She panted a little bit, eyes soft and glazed over with pure lust.

"Why are you willing to do this with me Nell?" Ichigo asked. Nell pulled away and lay down in front of him.

"Because the early bird gets the worm."

"I don't get it?"

"If I get to you first, I get the prize, which was your virginity. And you got mine."

"Yeah, the early bird may get the worm, but _**the second mouse gets cheese**_." Ichigo grinned and then chuckled to himself. His dad had told him that one. Ichigo felt Nell's tongue on his pulsating erection. She giggled softly.

"So much of it Ichi. I didn't know you wanted me so badly. Maybe I should clean you up." Se smirked. And she had a right to smirk. There were beads of precum dripping down Ichigo's iron-hard erection. Nell touched her tongue to him and licked the precum off of him. Ichigo almost came right there. She was too arousing like this, one hand on him, the other on his thigh. She squeezed his erection and licked him from base to head once again.

Ichigo moaned with pleasure, eliciting a few noises from Nell's lips. It was almost like she was giggling and moaning at the same time. Ichigo couldn't hold it in. Nell went all the way down and then back up so that only Ichigo's head was in her mouth. He exploded into her mouth and she moaned again, letting him empty into her. After that, she let it all drop out of her mouth and pool on the floor. She grinned.

"Wow, you really did want to do it that much. Now if it's not too much to ask, let's move to a softer surface.' She was thinking about the bed, but Ichigo had something else in mind. His hollow laughed hysterically. _Thinkin' about those huge tits again?_ Ichigo grinned, lunging forward and pinning Nell to the ground. He immediately snatched her up and threw her to the bed, pouncing on her like an animal. He had her pinned down beneath him, his hard member between her breasts. He blushed, not understanding what had overtaken him just now.

Nell didn't seem to care, licking the head of his member. She blushed a little bit, but then moved her hands to her breasts, pushing them together to get a reaction from the horny teen on top of her. Ichigo's arms went slack and his tongue lolled out. His hollow took this momentary lapse of reason to get control. His eyes turned black with yellow irises and his skin and hair turned white. His eyes half closed and his tongue turned blue. Nell stopped, almost frightened.

"Ichigo?"

"_I'm not exactly Ichigo. Kingy already got his turn, so now I get to have some fun,_" Hichigo said with a malicious grin on his face. Nell smiled happily.

"Alright, Ichigo that isn't exactly Ichigo!" she replied happily, pumping him with her breasts once again. Hichigo threw his head back and laughed, although it was a bit awkward because his breath hitched every so often.

" _Kingy, you asshole. Last time you got this done like ten times! You didn't even give me one turn._" Hichigo's erection begged for more and his hands moved to Nell's soft thighs. She moaned and licked his head. Hichigo chuckled. This wasn't at all what he'd imagined sex to feel like. It was a hundred times as good! Ichigo was such a little pansy, that he didn't even see that Orihime like him.

Damn, what the hollow wouldn't do to get into that little number. But for now, he was pleased with who he had tittyfucking him and giving him a blowjob. Nell sucked gently on his head, her tongue playing with the sensitive nerves. She was just waiting for him to explode. Hichigo felt something inside of his gut wrench and he leaned forward, now staring into Nell's eyes.

"Am I doing something wrong?" she asked playfully, giving his pale member a long and wet lick. She blew on the wet flesh, making his erection bounce up and down with arousal. Hichigo shook his head slowly, so Nell continued, now with redoubled speed and enthusiasm. Hichigo let his release build up. Ichigo had unknowingly taught him that if you held it in longer, it would feel better. The hollow strained until it was impossible for him to postpone it any longer. He looked down and Nell smiled.

"Time to let it go Ichi," she said. In the second that Hichigo let go, he felt a shockwave of pleasure rip through his entire body and he laughed maniacally. There was an explosion of orange raitsu that send every loose object in Las Noches into the air. Hichigo had much less control over the amount of raitsu he released. Hey, he's a berserker who could probably ignore getting his arm cut off. Why should he have to control his raitsu emissions? Hichigo let out the breath he didn't know he had been holding and his vision returned, even though he hadn't known that it had left him in the first place. Was this sex?

Was sex some kind of thing that dulled your senses so much that you didn't even know it? He shook his head and stared at the arrancar below him. His mouth turned up in a lopsided grin and he sat back up, folding his arms over his chest. He was very pleased. The underside of Nell's chin, her neck, and her bountiful chest were all covered with his liquid seed. Nell panted softly and pumped him a few times more.

"_Ah, that felt good. Wanna do it for real this time?_" Hichigo didn't understand why he was asking. Of course he was going to fuck her till his eyes crossed! Whether she liked it or not.

"Do you want me to get cleaned off first?" she asked shyly. Hichigo's erection sprang to life ten fold and Nell giggled.

"_Nah, I'll take ya with everythin' on ya._" Hichigo moved his hips down to hers and licked some of his seed off of her chest, sucking gently on her nipple. Not too bad, the thought to himself. Hichigo slowly penetrated Nell's hot and wet sex. Damn it was tight in there, but if kingy wanted it, then so did Hichigo. The hollow slid himself in until he was buried down to the hilt. He didn't want to break Nell, because then he'd have to find someone else with a giant rack here, and that seemed a bit difficult nowadays. Arrancar were so hard to come by, even in this place. But for now, he'd take it slow in the beginning. He'd seen Ichigo do this plenty.

Hichigo moved his hips back and pushed back in, still suckling Nell's breast. She moaned. Hichigo put his hands on her hips and began to quicken his pace. Nell moved her hips in unison with his. Hichigo grinned widely and moved his left hand to her empty breast. It wasn't fair for him to leave something out now was it? He pressed into Nell faster and faster. Each thrust picked up in speed and force. Hichigo was thoroughly pleased with the result. He continued to suckle and please. He was getting everything out of this. Sex was incredible! Ichigo really an asshole like Hichigo had thought.

"Ichi! I'm about to…to come!" Nell gasped. Hichigo only quickened his pace, now using his right hand to bring her hips to his. Everything made his adrenaline run, the sweat on their bodies, the heat, the smell, everything. He was so aroused that he was already seeing stars in the corners of his eyes. Or was that just kingy trying to regain control of his body and steal all of this pleasure for himself? It didn't matter. Hichigo wasn't through yet. He slammed his hips and Nell's together and she cried out in pure ecstasy, her climax rather powerful. The let out a wave of raitsu that almost matched Ichigo's first one, which was the most powerful.

Hichigo kissed Nell roughly, using his right hand to take over her breast for his mouth. He thrust his blue tongue into her mouth and she pushed it out with her pink one. She smirked.

"Didn't think it would be so easy now did you?"

"_I like a little fight. It always gets me ready for the good part,­_" Hichigo retorted as he slammed his hips to Nell's. She moaned into their rough kiss. Hichigo continued in the same fashion, soon drawing close to his own climax. He grinned a shit-eating grin and pinched Nell's hard nipples roughly. Damn, this arrancar could take a beating. He would have expected anyone else to be half dead by now. Maybe there was something special about this one. He didn't care, just so long as he got his fucking time for fun. For the third time today, he thought again that kingy was an asshole for keeping such pleasure from him.

Hichigo felt his climax nearing and he pressed on faster and harder. His raitsu was now escaping freely in large amounts, just seeping out of his body. He was a bit surprised that he hadn't come more than once. But forgetting that, he was about to come right now. He held it in for as long as he could, trying to get the most out of what he could. He could already feel kingy trying to take back his body. Hichigo gave it a few more thrusts and slammed their hips together with all the force he could muster.

He exploded into Nell's core. They both screamed as they climaxed. Another wave of raitsu berated Las Noches and quickly died down again. Ichigo finally gained control of his body. He panted heavily, sweat dripping from his body and Nell's seed-covered form beneath him. Nell's expression looked so cute. She had a light blush on her cheeks and her eyes were…well, I guess you could call it sparkling. Ichigo guessed she was seeing stars.

He wouldn't be surprised if she was, because he certainly was. But before he could steady himself, Nell reached up and pulled him down to her, bringing him into a deep kiss. Ichigo thought it was a bit gross that she had given him a blowjob not twenty minutes ago, but it was Nell, and he could afford to overlook the fact for now. He really was going to brush his teeth a million times after he got home though…

"Ichi! That was great, maybe even better than last time? I don't know. Last time we came a lot, but this time we came harder. I wonder if we could do this more often. Oh, and what if we got your Hime here with us to do it, a threesome! And…" Ichigo tuned out her rambling ideas and pulled out of her. He cleaned her and himself off with the crimson sheets and got dressed. He made sure everything was neat and tidy on his uniform before he got Nell out of her trance-like state of mind. She quickly threw on her clothes and grinned, hugging him tightly. Ichigo pried her off and continued to trace Orihime's raitsu. He found it and grabbed Nell under his arm. She whined like a baby.

"Ichigo! I can walk on my own!"

"It'll go faster if I just carried you. It won't take long." Nell pouted and Ichigo shun-po'd away. He ran down the hallways, trying to trace Orihime's strengthening raitsu. He would find a rescue her no matter what! Ichigo wouldn't fail, not after coming so far. He was going to get Orihime back and kill Aizen for stealing her. _And yer gonna fuck her 'til her eyes cross kingy._ Ichigo growled at his hollow. But the idea didn't make him blush as badly anymore. Damn him…

Ulquiorra stood in Aizen's throne room with Yami. The big arrancar was greedily eyeing Orihime, who cowered behind Aizen's throne. Ulquiorra's mouth cracked into a tiny smirk, almost untraceable. He could already see what was going to happen if he left the room, so he decoded against it. He sat at the head of the Espada Table and sipped at a cup of tea. All was quiet, save Yami's heavy and annoying breathing. Ulquiorra felt it, that raitsu drawing nearer and nearer. He knew that he'd been sent on a suicide mission when Aizen had told him to stay. There was no way he was going to stand even the tiniest chance against this. The vizard had changed since they'd last fought. It was strange though. It was like he had absorbed someone else's raitsu and was using it to supercharge his own. Still, orders were orders and Aizen-sama would kill him of the vizard didn't. Ulquiorra drew his zanpakuto and set down his tea. Time to fight for Aizen-sama. It was time to see what this vizard was made of.

"Ichi! I'm bored!" Nell whined as Ichigo rounded another corner with blinding speed. He sighed.

"Wanna hear a joke?"

"Yay!"

"Fine, there's this Indian who wants to marry the chief's daughter. So he asks the chief if he can marry her. The chief says that he must go out into the woods for thirty days with nothing but a tomahawk and a pair of moccasins. And while in the forest, if he gets aroused, he has to hump a tree. If he comes back alive, he gets to marry her. So the Indian goes off into the forest and thirty days pass. The Indian returns and there's a big celebration. Afterwards, he and the chief's daughter go to _consummate_ their marriage. And a few seconds later, everyone hears this bloodcurdling scream. They run over to the tent to see what's wrong and find the Indian poking at her with a stick. The chief yells, 'what you doing!? You crazy!?' the Indian shakes his head and says, 'Not crazy! Check for bees!'"

Nell laughed the whole way to Aizen's throne room.

_A/N: Thanks to everyone who actually reviewed, I there was chapter three hot off the press for you. I know it's not too good, but I'm still just getting random thoughts and writing them down here. I never __ever__ thought I was going to have Hichigo go at it with Nell, but it just came to me…rather that be Nell. Once again, I hope to find more Ichi-Nell fanfics in the future, maybe a doujinshi too…_


	4. First Timers 2

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Here's chapter four. I don't really know how I'm gonna end this, but I think you'll be surprised. Hope you like chapter four. Ideas are always welcome, just leave 'em in your reviews. Hope to hear some talk about this. And I hope to see MORE ICHI-NELL FANFICTIONS! Thank you again, Bydo, for giving me those other Ichi-Nell fanfictions._

* * *

Ichigo rammed down the door to Aizen's throne room, where he felt Orihime's raitsu emitting from. Ichigo made sure that Nell was safe before he let her down. The busty arrancar's chest bobbed up and down as she stepped back. Ulquiorra stood at the end of the Espada Table with hi zanpakuto drawn. He was grinning like Hichigo, wide and maniacal. Ichigo saw Orihime behind Aizen's throne, hiding from the other arrancar here, Yami. Ichigo held his zanpakuto forward and pulled his hollow mask over his face. His orange raitsu flared, but he didn't notice the color change. It was the fact that Yami was ogling Orihime that his raitsu flared so high that Ulquiorra's expression changed.

Ichigo heard his hollow laughing at him. _You want some help killin' that guy from here? He has no right ta look at her that way!_ Ichigo growled, but nodded. _Then take yer Zangetsu and take the end of the chain. Say Baizou Bankai, and you'll know what ta do._" Ichigo nodded again and took the chain. He took a deep breath, sucking in all of his glowing orange raitsu. He held his blade forward again and let out his breath. Ichigo's eyes turned orange and his hair glowed. The huge arrancar looking at innocent Orihime like that. He was going to die!

"Baizou Bankai!" (Double Bankai) Ichigo yelled at the top of his lungs. Ulquiorra stepped aside and Yami turned around, his eyes still lustful. Ichigo found that in his hand was no black chain, but a black katana with a white one on the opposite side of the hilt. It had its own guard, which was just as long and sharp as his original one. Ichigo grinned with malice and mirth in his eyes. He too each blade just below the hilt and pulled them apart, a black and white chain running between them as the space between them grew.

Yami drew his zanpakuto, but it was all too late. He was already gone in Ichigo's eyes. How dare he even _think_ that about Orihime. He was going to destroy Yami entirely. He grabbed the white zanpakuto and reared his arm back. Yami's lips moved to speak, but Ichigo had already thrown the blade. It soared through the air, slamming into Yami's chest and piercing the arrancar through. Ichigo, and everyone else, were thoroughly surprised when Yami came out of his skin and slammed into the wall. Ichigo knew what it was immediately. He'd taken the hollow out of Yami's body, and next was the hollow part. Ichigo also noted immediately that Yami's clothes had turned opposite colors.

His once white clothes with a black trim were now black with a white trim. He took his second blade and threw it as well, piercing Yami's body and sending it to the wall as well. Orihime peeked out from around the throne and smiled brightly as her gaze locked with Ichigo's. She ran to Ichigo and jumped into his arms. Ichigo hugged her tightly, tears streaming from his eyes. Orihime was crying openly into his chest. Ichigo tilted her head up and Orihime leaned into him, taking his lips in a deep kiss. Ichigo kissed her back, savoring her sweet taste. It was like kissing a goddess. He couldn't imagine anyone this innocent being such a good kisser. He was drowning in pleasure. But the need for air overtook them and their kiss reluctantly parted.

They pulled away a thin strong of saliva still connecting them together. Orihime flicked it away with her tongue, panting softly with a light blush on her cheeks. Ichigo couldn't begin to describe how much he was attracted to her at the moment. She was so beautiful, and Ichigo had been too stubborn to accept it. Damn, he was such a fool. But right now, he was giving in to his desires. And it was just then that he noticed Orihime's large chest pressed up against his, and that the fabric of her white garment was being stretched to the limits. Ichigo blushed madly and let Orihime down slowly. She stared back up at him, eyes sparkling. Hichigo purred sexually within the teen's head.

"Kurosaki-kun…that was…incredible," she stated meekly, her cheeks flushing red. Ichigo was too preoccupied to notice that Ulquiorra was right behind him, blade drawn. Orihime gasped and Ichigo didn't even have time to turn around before a blade was plunged through his chest, running through his heart and out the front side of his body. Orihime's eyes went wide with fear and Ichigo looked down at the blade skewering him through the heart. His gaze sank to Orihime and he smiled sadly through bloodied teeth, the crimson liquid running down his chin already.

"I'm…sorry I couldn't save you Orihime. Please don't cry." It was the only thing he could care about at the moment. He knew that Orihime was going to be sad, and he didn't want her to be. Ichigo's eyes slowly went blank and he slumped to his knees. Darkness overtook him.

* * *

Orihime Inoue stared at her love as he slumped to his knees, his head down and arms limp. Yami laughed behind her and Orihime's eyes were taken with hate and fury. She drew her hidden zanpakuto and smiled grimly, glaring balefully at Ulquiorra. She took her blade with both hands and raised it above her head.

"Blanca Amadura Princesa!"(White Armored Princess) A flash of white surrounded the enraged girl and she could feel her body being overtaken by her arrancar armor, the white plates encasing her form. She sucked the light into her armor-gloved hand and presented herself to Ulquiorra. She was now encased in white armor, every inch of her body. A helmet encased her head. It had a music note where her mouth would be, and it was turned up like a smile. Her eyes were full notes and on her hands were lines of music. Orihime giggled, the sound almost ethereal. Her attention was immediately turned to Ichigo, who was dying before her very eyes. Immediately, she stretched an arm out to the vizard and he was encased in a light orange shield, his blood slowing as it fled from his body. Orihime giggled again as she stretched her right hand out to Ulquiorra. Her hairpins were now on the outside of her armor, the spirits ready for her commands.

"Alright, this is going to take all of you at once. Please help me protect Ichigo." They all replied positively and lined up before her after Ichigo was fully healed. Orihime took a deep breath and put her hands together. This was her time to shine.

"Canto Fuego." (Singing Fire) Her small spirits came to her hands and were absorbed by a white light. Her friends conformed into one being for the moment, all of their energies flowing one in the same. Orihime held her hands together until the light faded. And there in her hands was a shimmering katana, glowing all kinds of colors swirling around on the blade's surface. Orihime pointed her blade towards Ulquiorra and unleashed her fury upon him.

"Truenos Estruendo!" (Thunder's Roar) A wave of raitsu soared out in every direction, skipping over Ichigo and Nell. It completely engulfed Ulquiorra. Before the arrancar had time to react, a deafening noise hit Ulquiorra's ears and he staggered backwards. He leaned on the wall behind him for support, and Orihime stopped her attack. Orihime tried again, pointing her blade towards the number four arrancar.

"Angel Gemido!" (Angel's Wail) A similar wave of raitsu soared out, skipping over Orihime's friends and engulfing her enemies. She knew that this wasn't enough to kill him, but her last attack would be. Orihime watched as Ulquiorra's ears began to bleed, and he sank to his knees, blade discarded and hands covering his ears. Little did he know that the human form is a resonator that absorbs sound waves through every little pore, which is felt as vibration. Orihime stopped her attack and Ulquiorra staggered to his feet, not even with his blade in hand. He pointed his finger towards Orihime and a red orb began to glow faintly. Orihime prepared for her last attack.

"Amante Corazon!" (Lover's Heartbeat) Ulquiorra fell to the floor, ears streaming blood and eyes squeezed shut. He kicked his legs around and finally roared in pain and anguish. It was music to Orihime's ears, or so she heard it to be. Ulquiorra was in pain for about a minute, all of Orihime's black raitsu now swirling around him in a maelstrom of energy and sound. Orihime could hear Ichigo's heartbeat, and used that as a timer. Every time his heart beat, she would let Ulquiorra have a taste of immense pain, which was getting progressively stronger and stronger. She waited until she could actually feel his insides rupture and split at the seams. It was then that she decided to let the arrancar go, and stopped her attack, letting her blade disperse back into the little spirits and then back into her hairpins. She saw Ulquiorra on the ground, holding his stomach, his face twisted in pain and anguish. Orihime walked over to him and knelt down, the music note for her mouth now facing down like she was sad.

"I'm sorry, but I love Kurosaki-kun, and I can't let you kill him. Please die quickly so you won't be in any more pain, okay?" Ulquiorra spat up blood and Orihime turned around, walking back over to Ichigo. He still had his eyes closed and was still limp like he was dead. Orihime let her armor disappear and she knelt down to her love, tilting his chin up to her. His eyes opened and he smiled. Nell abruptly picked the both up and twirled around. She was happy.

"Orihime, Ichigo, _and_ me? This could be fun, but we need to get rid of Aizen first. I'll work on a gargantuan, and you two get some time alone. Nell used sonido to get them to the nearest bedroom and dropped them off, closing the door behind her and leaving. Ichigo shook his head and turned to Orihime, who blushed and looked away shyly.

* * *

Ichigo didn't exactly know how to do this. With Nell, it had really just been spontaneous and instinct. But this time, things were different. They both knew what was going to happen, but were still embarrassed.

"So…" Orihime started. Ichigo threw everything else in his mind aside.

"Oh fuck it," Ichigo said as he quickly wrapped Orihime up in his arms and kissed her deeply. Orihime squeaked in surprise and slowly caved in to him, her arms trapped between her chest and his. Her fingers curled against him and her body went almost limp. Ichigo put one arm on the small of her back to make sure she didn't fall. Ichigo tilted his head sideways to allow him better access to her. Ichigo slipped his tongue into her mouth and she responded in the same fashion. Ichigo's arousal made itself known to Orihime's body jolted and she slipped out of his arms.

She blushed a very deep shade of red and Ichigo saw what it was that had startled her. He had a full blown erection trying to break its confines beneath his hamaka. Ichigo tried to cover it up. Orihime simply walked back up to him and pulled the sash of his hamaka. It came undone and his hamaka fell from his body. Ichigo didn't feel any change. Orihime pointed to Ichigo's boxers and shook her head. She pulled then down. Out sprang his iron-hard erection. Ichigo turned his gaze away and Orihime gently touched him. She giggled as he let out little moans of pleasure.

"Ichigo didn't think that it was fair for him to be almost completely naked and for her not to be. Ichigo slipped his hands into her shinigami robes, parting them quickly. Her shirt fell away, revealing a tight pink bra holding back her bust. Orihime blushed madly as something flipped up from behind her head. Ichigo saw that it was what her hollow mask, or what was left of it. It looked like a white halo. Orihime blushed madly and slipped out of the rest of her clothes to reveal her panties, pink with a green clover on them. Ichigo thought that she looked cute, and that he wanted to screw her unconscious. Damn that hollow for giving him dirty thoughts!

But Ichigo couldn't deny it anymore. Orihime actually was in love with him. Ichigo's hands made their way to Orihime's chest and he squeezed her. She moaned, tightening her grip on Ichigo's throbbing arousal. The vizard grinned, closing the gap between their lips to draw her into a passionate kiss once more. Orihime moaned softly, unclasping her bra with her left hand as she stroked him with her right. Ichigo couldn't have asked for anyone better in the entire world, well, besides the arrancar he didn't know was right behind the door, looking through the tiny crack she had left open.

Ichigo let Orihime's bra fall to the floor and he tore off what else he had on his body. He took Orihime to the nearby bed and furrowed his brow.

"What is it Kurosaki-kun?" Ichigo sniffed the air.

"Is it me, or does it already smell like sex?" Orihime blushed, but looked around. She stared up at the ceiling and giggled.

"It's because this was Grimmjaw's old room Ichigo. See?" Ichigo turned to look at the ceiling. Indeed, it had been. There was a gigantic number six on the ceiling, and it was painted in blood. Ichigo dismissed the thought and turned his attention back to Orihime. He wanted to get on with this, but…she…her…there was something about her that enthralled him. He didn't know what it was about her, her innocent eyes, her delicate body, her well-curved chest. It was all appealing and he wanted it. But he couldn't stop staring at her chest. Her breasts were perky, not in the slightest small. They weren't as big as Nell's, but they were still considered more than average.

Ichigo looked up into Orihime's eyes, asking permission to feel her body. She nodded slowly and her hands moved to his waist, gripping his hard member again. Ichigo lowered his head and licked one of her nipples. She squealed with pleasure and Ichigo pinched her other nipple. She bit her lip and muffled her noises. Ichigo latched his mouth onto her nipple, biting down lightly. Orihime moaned noisily and Ichigo continued to massage her other breast with his hand. He couldn't get enough of this. There was something about her innocence that attracted him to her so much.

Ichigo was getting ready to take this further. Precum dripped down his erection. It throbbed painfully, longing for the girl beneath him. He continued to suckle on her chest, his left hand still on the other breast. His right hand snaked down between her legs and she let out a little moan as he slid a finger over her wet panties. Ichigo quickly disposed of them and Orihime kicked them off. They were almost ready.

Ichigo traced her womanhood with his fingers and listened to the arousing little noises that she made as a result. Ichigo slipped two fingers into her. Orihime's eyes glazed over and her mouth half opened. God, it was the cutest face Ichigo had ever seen. He pressed his fingers further into her. She continued to moan softly. Ichigo began to push his fingers in and out of her, getting progressively faster. He could feel that it was tight, hot and wet like Nell too. Orihime could barely take this, and he knew it. Pretty soon, she came, hard.

Ichigo removed his fingers from her and sat up. He stuck his fingers into his mouth and sucked the juices off of his flesh.

"Mmm, tasty," he murmured. Orihime grabbed Ichigo's arm and pulled him down to her. She kissed him passionately, thrusting her tongue into his mouth and exploring the inside. Ichigo pushed her tongue out with his and his hands slid to Orihime's hips. They broke their kiss and Orihime looked down.

"Are you…"

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to Orihime." Ichigo was sincerely hoping that she wasn't going to back down from this. He didn't know what he'd do if she did. But Orihime shook her head slowly and smiled.

"I've wanted to do this since I met you Ichigo. I've loved you for so long. All I want is for you to love me too." Ichigo nodded and positioned his hips to hers. He pushed in very slowly. Orihime bit her lip, but Ichigo could still hear her painful cries. He could also see the tears beginning to roll down her cheeks. She had her hands clenched tightly with white knuckles, a fistful of Ichigo's orange hair in each hand. Ichigo was now in as far as he could go. He was barely even able to comprehend how deep inside of Orihime he was. But the girl opened her teary eyes and smield gently.

"Okay, just let me get settled here Ichigo." He squirmed a little beneath him, hips shifting just a bit. After that was over, Orihime nodded. Ichigo pulled out and pulled her hips to his. He sank himself into her and she moaned, forcing his head down to her chest. She squeezed him tightly, as if she would lose him if she let go. Ichigo began to push in and out slowly, making sure to keep a gentle rhythm going. Orihime wrapped her legs around his waist and Ichigo kissed her neck. She moved her hips in unison with his, their heated bodies becoming more aroused now. They started to moved faster, adding more force. Ichigo was beginning to thrust harder than he intended to, but Orihime didn't seem to mind.

Ichigo moved his hands from her hips, to her breasts, squeezing them tightly. Orihime kept her hands in his hair, her hips bucking up to his. Ichigo couldn't get enough of this. He was beginning to feel that familiar feeling in the pit of his stomach. But Orihime did something Ichigo didn't expect before he could get ready for it. She suddenly grabbed his shoulders and pushed him to the right, effectively flipping them over. She finished by completely overturning Ichigo and putting herself on top of him. She sat up, hand on Ichigo's chest and a blush on her face. She smiled guiltily.

"Um…one time I asked Grimmjaw what made him feel good when he had sex. And he told me that he liked it when the girl was on top sometimes. I thought that since you're a boy too, that you might like this as well." She scratched the back of her head and laughed nervously. Ichigo nodded and put his hands on her hips. He bucked his hips forward, driving himself deep into Orihime's core. She bucked her hips against him as well. Ichigo's hands shot up to her large chest and a light blush spread across Orihime's cheeks. She had that innocent look again, the one that drove Ichigo beyond the point of arousal. He drew close to his climax.

"I bet I can outlast you Orihime," Ichigo boasted, pinching her hard nipples. She squeaked.

"That's not fair. I can't pinch your nipples to make you horny," she whined. Ichigo didn't care all that much. He could feel her convulsing, her hot sex about to explode again. Ichigo could feel his insides getting ready for his own climax. His adrenaline was running on overdrive and his body was about to give out on him. Ichigo continued until Orihime screamed his name in ecstasy as she came, hard. Ichigo could take it no more. Orihime's walls tightened around him and he smashed his hips against hers, exploding into Orihime's core. He moaned and Orihime collapsed to his his chest. They both panted heavily for a few minutes, still trying to ride out the wave of pleasure that had overtaken them.

Orihime's eyes glimmered as she leaned up and kissed Ichigo again.

"That was…fun…Kurosaki-kun…" she panted. Ichigo nodded.

* * *

Ten minutes later, they met up with Nell in Aizen's throne room, Ulquiorra's corpse still spasming from Orihime's brutal beating. Orihime's glimmering halo-like hollow mask fragment was spinning in a circle behind her head. More than once she'd tried to hide it, but had given up. Nell smirked as they approached her.

"Where's the gargantuan Nell?"

"Oh, yeah I forgot while I was watching you two _having sex_." Both Ichigo and Orihime flushed bright red. Nell shrugged and waved her hand. Instantly, a black portal appeared and she waved them through with her.

"Where are we going?" Ichigo asked, following Nell's blue raitsu trail. Had he been making a pathway for himself, it would have most definitely collapsed beneath him. Nell shrugged.

"To wherever Aizen is I guess. I'm just following his gargantuan trail."

* * *

_A/N: Please don't get mad because the fight sucked. Okay, now if I had some skill, I'd have made it at least look cool on your heads, but no. No flames please, and I need a total of twenty five reviews to continue. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far, especially Bydo. Once again, I hope to find more Ichi-Nell fanfictions in the furure, maybe a doujinshi too…_


	5. Emergence of the Falling Moon

_A/N: Please forgive me for this chapter you think it sucks, because I think it's a bit shoddy for a fanfiction. I've exhausted my word bank and my ideas are now coming to me when I'm trying to sleep. School sucks because I'm tired and my head hurts. I'll give it a whirl one last time for the fights. In this chapter, Ichigo's character is redone by yours truly, and I hope you like him. Once again, please read and review. I won't continue if I get fewer than six reviews for this chapter._

They stepped out of the gargantua, Ichigo now in Nell's arms because he had fallen over a dozen times. Damn, that arrancar wasn't fair. He thought that she would have made a pathway of some sort, but there were only blue footsteps where he feet were. Ichigo swore under his breath and Nell petted his orange hair, and it seemed to glow where her hand stroked him. (not like that…perverts 3) Ichigo glared up at her, but he couldn't be mad. She simply smiled down at him and purred something that Ichigo would _never_ say to anyone in his entire life. Nell giggled.

Ichigo folded his arms tightly across his chest and continued to glare daggers up at her smirking eyes. She may have looked innocent enough, but what she just said had shattered his image of that side of her completely. But Ichigo didn't think that it was that bad of an idea. Orihime was _really_ attractive. And Nell was the person he loved. But didn't it just seem a bit…_wrong_ to have something like that happen? Did he even have enough endurance? Ichigo shook the thoughts from his head and Nell let him out of her arms. But as he left her grip, Orihime hugged his left arm and Nell reclaimed his right one.

Ichigo was trapped between them, both of their chests pressed against him. Ichigo heard his hollow doing something naughty in the back of his mind. Good, that's where the damned guy should be, in the _back_ of his mind where Ichigo, rather Zangetsu, keep a good eye on him. The old man didn't have any weapons, but damn could he play mind games with that albino fucker!

"Ichi?"

"Hn?" the teen answered, turning to Orihime. She gazed up at him shyly.

"If you need me to heal you, I will. Aizen is really strong now, I can feel it. I think I felt everyone else's raitsu disappear too, or they're really faint." Ichigo tilted his head to the side and turned to the battlefield below them. Something was happening inside of a gigantic sphere of flames. There was Karakura Town, as Ichigo had expected. There were also the five pillars that kept the fake town in place, and ten people fighting atop the pillars. Ichigo was rather puzzled. He didn't feel Aizen or Gin's raitsu anywhere. And the other espada's raitsu were faint. It was like something was eating them.

Ichigo pushed the thought aside and shun-po'd over to the nearest captain, which happened to be Kenpachi Zaraki, who was being restrained by Byakuya Kuchki, Soifon, Toshiro Hitsugaya. But Yachiro was tugging lightly on his hamaka, as if she were trying to ask him a question. But Ichigo knew better, she was pointing at him. Ichigo heard her tiny voice over the tumultuous roar of the five battles raging around them and the huge flaming ball of fire above them.

"Ken-chan. Hollow-chan is here," she said meekly. Everything stopped, including the five battles atop the five pillars, five ants against five dragons. So Barragan had said the battles were. Everyone and thing turned up to the closing gargantua and Yachiro cheered.

"Now Ken-chan can release his sword!" she cried happily. All eyes turned nervously to Kenpachi, who pinched the bridge of his nose, a grin spreading across his face.

"I thought you'd never get here Ichigo. I WANNA FIGHT YOU!" he roared at the top of his lungs, holding his zanpakuto high above his head with both hands. The raitsu leech on his right eye disintegrated into nothingness as his raitsu became too large to contain.

"Everyone clear out! He's gonna blow!" Yumikicha yelled. Everyone cleared out, even the arrancar who used their sonido to get high above the battle about to begin. Ichigo's eyes went wide and he reached for his zanpakuto. Fortunately, it had materialized back to him, but not where he had expected it to be. He looked all around, even in his robes, but he couldn't find Zangetsu anywhere on his person. Nell tapped him on the shoulder.

"They're on your back," she said. Ichigo reached up and found that both his black and his white blade were both floating above his back. He pulled them out of their sheathes and held them in a defensive stance. He wasn't ready for this. He needed to get the hell out of here! But his pride kept him there, and he wanted to keep his pride no matter what! Kenpachi roared up to the sky, Yachiro now positioned on his back.

"Botsubotsutarumashin!" (Rising Devil) Kenpachi was instantly enveloped in a yellow orb, but as soon as it had appeared, it shattered into a million pieces and Kenpachi stood before the frightened vizard, a ten foot blade in his hands. It was a massive katana, the blade almost eight inches thick. His entire form was enveloped in a yellow outline and a big yellow skull mask was over his face. Yachiro's form on the other hand was within a pink outline and it looked like she had whispers…and cat ears…and a tail!? She held a glowing orb in her hands, and it was pink as well. All in all, she looked like a human with pink cat accessories. Ichigo's eyebrows twitched. What in the hell was going on here? Kenpachi's raitsu was as powerful as his own…and all from simply releasing his zanpakuto. Ichigo was too afraid to even _think_ about what his bankai would do.

"ICHIGO! I WANNA FIGHT YOU!" he roared for a second time. Yachiro yelled the same thing, but it was cuter than it was menacing. Ichigo realized that once she grew into her adult body, she'd be nearly unstoppable! But for now, the cute little girl was completely content to lick her clawed hands and meow like a kitten. Kenpachi laughed maniacally.

"Fine! You want me, come and get me!" Ichigo yelled back at him. Kenpachi jumped up and met Ichigo in the air, a wide grin on his face. Ichigo blocked Kenpachi's huge blade with both of his, the chain between them clattering. Green sparks flew off in every direction and the shinigami captain laughed again. Yachiro cheered for her Ken-chan and the two combatants back off. Ichigo's arms felt like he'd had them smashed with a sledgehammer. But before the thought could register, Kenpachi lunged at him. Ichigo barely managed to dodge and the blade cut his kimono through the front. Kenpachi swung to the left and tore the clothing from Ichigo's body, leaving him with just his hamaka. The teen's cheeks flushed red. He had love bites all over his neck and shoulders from both Nell and Orhime. Matsumoto whistled in the background and everyone else laughed. Kenpachi nodded.

"Nice Ichigo. I didn't think you'd be good with the ladies." He struck again without warning and Ichigo barely managed to dodge it again. Their battle continued with hacking and slashing, bursts of raitsu coming from either blade. Ichigo was panting heavily, bleeding from a dozen lacerations. His strategy had worked for the most part. So long as his two blades were connected, he could swing the hilt of one, Kenpachi would black, and the other blade would hit him. Kenpachi's hand was covered with blood as a result of blocking that attack several times. Ichigo felt Kenpachi's raitsu flare and the captain huffed proudly.

"I'll get you this time Ichigo. I'll use all of my power with this one," he declared. His yellow aura shrank and his blade actually turned a glowing yellow. Ichigo prepared himself. He wrapped the chain around his waist several times and made sure that it was secure. He quickly threw one to his left and one to his right, each sticking onto a huge white pillar. He hung down between them, chain holding him in place. Kenpachi charged and Ichigo waited. He was terrified to find out just how strong Kenpachi was, and the thought of facing his full power without this one-of-a-kind plan was making his guts wrench in fear. But he calmed himself and brought his hands together. He took a deep breath and roared his command.

"Getsugo Tenshou!" The two blades of his bankai flickered to life with black and white raitsu. They dislodged themselves from their holding places and flew through the air with blinding speed. The chains around Ichigo's waist went slack for a split second and Ichigo raised his arms up, easily sliding through the gap. Kenpachi stabbed where Ichigo had been not even a second ago, and his blade was caught in a tightening mess of chains. Both Zangetsu blades struck with two massive waves of crescent-shaped raitsu. Everything went black, and then white. Ichigo coughed as the smoke cleared.

He gazed up at the scene before him with awe. There stood Kenpachi, blade out in front of him in stabbing position. His arms were bleeding profusely an his chest had two lacerations on it that crossed to make an 'X' shape. The man simply stood there for a moment before looking down at Ichigo.

"I'll get stronger…and beat you…Ichigo…Kurosaki," he rasped, blood running down the side of his mouth. He fell to the ground and Yachiro scurried over to her unconscious father, picking him up with ease.

"Bye-bye Hollow-chan! Thanks for making it a good fight!" she said cheerily, taking Kenpachi away from the battlefield. Ichigo sighed with relief and put his blades back into their sheathes. It was over.

"I'm finally free from that accursed prison of fire! I thank you Kenpachi, for rescuing me!" a demonic voice sounded out from behind Ichigo. The vizard spun around to find a horrifying scene before him. There was a gigantic white wolf of flames and metal plates before him. It was about twice as tall as Ichigo at the shoulder and its maw glistened with burning red teeth. Its black eyes held a fearsome and baleful glare in them. It gazed around the battlefield and grinned widely. The beast's white burning shoulders shifted.

"I am Aizen, lord of the arrancar. I shall slay you all!" Ichigo's heart sank. He had forgotten about this one. But where were Gin and Tousen? Weren't they here too? And the other arrancar? What was going on here? Aizen's wolf form turned to the bewildered crowd of shinigami.

"I'll start with you, but I won't kill you. I'll have Kurosaki watch his friends eaten before his very eyes as he watches and can do nothing to save them." Ichigo raised his fist in protest, but it was over in an instant. Ichigo felt something pass by him and then he was thrown into the ground, every bone in his body aching with pain and anguish. They were at their breaking point. Hichigo laughed as hard as his lungs would let him. Ichigo couldn't even move. Before he had even blinked, all of the unconscious bodies of his friends were lined up before him on the ground, except for Orihime. Aizen held her in a massive paw and grinned with hate in his eyes.

"You ruined my plans Kurosaki. Now watch them die!" Aizen leaned down over Yamamoto and crunched his body, breaking the old man in half. He threw the two halves into the air and crunched on them again, swallowing them thereafter. Ichigo's body wouldn't even let him yell in protest. And so it continued in that fashion down the line. Komamura, Hisagi, Izuru, Nanao, Shunsui, and then he came to Nell. Her body lay limp on the ground. Aizen grinned maniacally and licked her with a large bloody tongue, covering the left side of her body with the red liquid. Ichigo couldn't bring his body to obey any of his commands, and he felt like he was being torn apart with every passing second. Hichigo sighed.

"_Ya wanna know somethin' Kingy?_"

"What?" Ichigo rasped hoarsly. Aizen growled lightly as Ukitake moaned lightly. He walked over to the light haired captain and tore his body into pieces. His raitsu was too high to contend with, even for Ichigo at his full power.

"_The only way ta beat this asshole is for you an me ta merge._" Ichigo's breathing stopped.

"To…what?"

"_Merge. I'm gonna have to combine my body with yers._" Ichigo looked at the bodies of his friends, and then at Orihime. The choice wasn't even a choice, it was the only answer.

"Do it," he replied softly, closing his eyes. Aizen growled again.

"Don't miss all the fun Kurosaki. I'm about to tear her into pieces." The wolf leaned down, jaws opened widely. But just before he did, Hichigo roared like a wild beast and Ichigo felt something within his body snap. His hollow mask materialized over his face and his fingers twitched, new power flowing through his veins. Something was happening to the raitsu around him, his own. It was, changing, somehow. Before the merging could finish, Aizen howled like a demon and chomped down. Ichigo roared, but his eyes went wide with horror as he saw who had been snapped this time. It was…Orihime…nothing left of her besides blood on Aizen's paw. Hichigo whimpered, but Ichigo was past the point of listening to his hollow. Hichigo cleared his throat.

"_Ya know kingy, there's somethin' I gotta tell you. When we merge, I'll be dead and you'll get another weapon. Essentially, that's me. Give me a name Kingy. And don't make it something crappy, okay?_" Ichigo flet the hollow disappear and his body felt weak for a second. Aizen breathed heavily.

"Not how you expected your friends to be killed, is it Kurosaki?"

"Shikkyaku Getsu." (Falling Moon) Ichigo materialized a glaive into his hand and it came to life with a loud roar, much like his hollow's. Ichigo held it out in front of him. The blade on the end of it was a big as shikai Zangetsu and it was shining in the moonlight. Ichigo felt unimaginable power flowing through the weapon. Ichigo had no more raitsu left in his body. Aizen stood back up, but Ichigo shook his head.

"Sit boy," he said slowly, shun-poing above Aizen'd head. He held Shikkyaku Getsu blade down and put his foot on it.

"Assai Hime!" (Crushing Princess) Ichigo roared. His weapon struck down within the second, and smashed into Aizen's head with the force of a thousand Kenpachi Zarakis. Ichigo felt his blade dig into Aizen's skull and then into the ground. He was gripping his weapon so tightly that his knuckles were white, but he didn't notice. His merging was complete, and he was seething with rage and fury. Aizen had killed Orihime, his black soul would never get another chance at living, not ever! Ichigo heard Aizen gurgling blood, but no words were spoken. The white wolf slumped to the ground and slowly faded to black. Ichigo twisted the massive blade within Aizen's skull and hung his head low. Beneath Ichigo's red and white grinning hollow mask, he was crying talent tears of pain and sorrow.

The Winter War was over. He'd saved the Soul Society, Karakura Town, and liberated Hueco Mundo. All should have been well, but Ichigo was being torn apart from the inside. He'd let Orihime be killed, and he could never undo what was done. He could never get back what he'd lost. He could never forget what had happened this day, what was supposed to be his day of victory and triumph. It had turned into the worst day of Ichigo's life, and he was ashamed to call himself a shinigami. Ichigo stepped off of the rotting black wolf corpse and withdrew his blade from its head. Aizen whimpered softly, much like that of a dog. Ichigo opened the wolf's jaws and retrieved what he knew would be there. He pulled out the two tiny hairpins and gripped them tightly in his hand.

"And such is the fate of all men…to die." Ichigo turned back to the fake Karakura Town and sighed. It was still the same, but he had been changed forever.

As you know, this is an AU, so I can do whatever the hell I want to this. Everybody gets back through some strange fabrication of Urahara's, but it takes longer for some people because of their raitsu. Kenpachi had a lot and Byakuya had perfect control. If you don't like it, deal with it, because I don't care.

_A/N: okay, so there's the last chappy for this fic. I guess I might have a sequel, but it's a maybe. Aizen's dead, so I'll have to get someone else for Ichigo to fight. Oh, and Kenpachi didn't mean to let Aizen free, his attack simply missed Ichigo, if anyone was confused. If you have any ideas for the sequel, such as bad guys, then leave them in your review. I'll give credit where it's due. Please, no flames and please review. Just to let everyone know, I FOUND AN ICHI-NELL DOUJIN THIS MORNING!_


End file.
